Not Yourself
by RoseEripmav
Summary: After Gabriella's family abandoned her, she's left in New Mexico. Troy is worried about her. Her wrists are cut up and she's pale all of the time. She never wants to talk to anybody any more, and she's changed completely. Can Troy get her back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

Not Yourself.

Chapter One: Worried.

"Gabriella? Gabriella? GABI?!" Troy Bolton yelled through Gabriella's balcony doors and through a layer of light pink curtains. "Gabi, are you alright?"

Gabriella Montez didn't answer. The towel wasn't holding up; the blood was going straight threw the towel and onto her bed. "Damnit…," she murmured.

"Gabi, open the door!" Troy yelled. He heard Gabriella gasping, and he started to worry more.

Gabriella hurried to her bathroom, and grabbed another towel. She grabbed the blood covered one and threw it in the laundry basket. She quickly slipped off her black tank top, and put on a long sleeve shirt. She ran over to the door, and put on her best fake smile. "Hey, Troy," she said, quietly.

Troy looked at Gabi curiously. "Are…are you alright?" He looked around Gabi's room for clues as to what was going on. "I was started to worry…You didn't answer."

Gabi frowned slightly. "Sorry, Troy. I was…in the bathroom." She nodded un-noticeably.

Troy looked at Gabi curiously again, and sat on her bed. Gabi sat down where the blood had gone through. "Are you sure you're okay? You look really pale."

"I'm fine, Troy, trust me," Gabi said sweetly. She placed a quick, small kiss on Troy's lips and smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

A High School Musical FanFic.

Not Yourself.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own HSM. If I did, Troy would be mine. And I wouldn't like Chad, 'cause he ruined the kiss. (Even if his hair is awesome.)

Chapter 2: What's Going On?

Gabriella Montez was left in her own home by her mom. Her mother left her, and she had no idea why. Gabi felt it was her fault. Therefore, she took it out on herself. She felt she wasn't good enough to live.

Gabriella used to be happy and cheerful all of the time, but lately, she was dark and depressing. Her boyfriend, Troy Bolton, her best friends, Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, and Kelsi Neilson, started to notice that she wasn't herself.

It was true: Gabi had gone completely Emo. She cut her wrists, she was drenched in black, and wore heavy eyeliner. She slowly progressed to this stage.

But secretly, she wished she hadn't become what she was. She wanted to go back to her normal self, but she couldn't.

Troy noticed Gabi was less and less talkative and hardly ever looked at him any more. He was starting to worry terribly. It scared him that Gabi was going through this. He tried to understand what it was like for Gabi not to have her mother or any of her family.

They had abandoned her. And she didn't know why. She was scared her mother would never come back.

---

Gabriella walked to the front door, and got the mail. She stood in the shadows and watched two people ride their bikes down the street. One of them waved at Gabi, and she barely smiled.

The two boys rode their bikes into Gabi's drive way and got off. She recognized one of the two, Ryan Evans. "Hey, Gabriella." He smiled lightly at Gabi. "How 'ya holding up?" He questioned her.

Ryan understood what Gabi was going through. Not in the same exact way, but enough to know how she felt.

"I'm…okay," she said, in a tone that was completely unconvincing.

"Gabi, I'd like you to meet Rose. She just transferred to East High from London, England," Ryan said, sounding quite impressed.

"Hi, Rose," Gabi responded.

"Hullo, Gabriella," Rose said, her accent a mixture of British and Irish. "How are you? It's a pleasure to meet. Ryan talks about you quite a bit. He says you and a boy named Troy beat him and his sister for the parts in the winter musical. Is that true?" She asked curiously.

Gabi smiled lightly and nodded. "Yep. We sure did."

"You know, Sharpay is still trying to figure out how," Ryan said with a little laugh.

"I think I might know why," Gabi said, then glanced around, "we, Troy and I, are AWESOME." She nodded, then smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

A High School Musical FanFic.

Not Yourself.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own HSM. If I did, Troy would be mine. And I wouldn't like Chad, 'cause he ruined the kiss. (Even if his hair is awesome.)

Chapter 3: Come To Gabi's. Please?

Gabi looked at Ryan's puzzled face. "Uhm…Nevermind, Ryan," she said, then glanced at Rose and Ryan. "Would…would you two like to come in?"

"Sure," Rose and Ryan said in unison.

Gabi led them both inside, to the living room, and she sat down. She put the mail on the table at looked down.

"I'm gonna go to the potty-I mean, bathroom," Ryan said, blushing very lightly. Rose laughed a bit and Gabi just shook her head, laughing on the inside.

Ryan went into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. "I do not like this hat!" He said quietly. He adjusted the purple hat so it wouldn't fall off, and he took out his phone. First, he called Troy. "Troy? Hey, it's Ryan."

"Oh, hey Ryan," Troy responded, not expecting to hear from Ryan. "What's up?"

"I'm at Gabi's. Come over. She seems like she needs some company."

"Okay…," Troy said, picking up his car keys, which could be heard over the phone. "Call Kelsi. Invite her."

"Okay. See you in a few minutes." Ryan hung up, and called Kelsi. "Hey, Kelsi. It's Ryan."

"Hi, Ryan," Kelsi greeted cheerfully. Her fingers slipped, and hit a few keys on her piano. "Oops! Sorry, Ryan."

Ryan chuckled lightly. "That's alright." He paused. "Hey, come over to Gabriella's. She seems like she needs some company. Call Taylor, and invite her."

"Okay. See you after a few." Kelsi hung up.

A knock came to the bathroom door. "Ryan?" A soft and sweet voice came through the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Gabi."

"You didn't drop your hat in the toilet, did you?" She joked lightly.

"No. Of cour-," Ryan leaned over the toilet to get to the door, and his hat fell in. "Shit."

"Don't jinx yourself," Gabi said, then disappeared.

Ryan pulled his hat out of the toilet, and grabbed a towel. He dried his hat off, and pulled out his phone again. He called Chad.

"Hello?" Chad's voice said.

"Hey, Chad. It's Ryan, you know, the Ice Queen's brother?" Ryan said, more joke than anything.

"Oh yeah…I think I know who you are…You're the one who wears the goofy hats, right?"

Ryan gritted his teeth. "Yes, afro-man." Ryan said.

At this, Chad gritted his teeth. "What do you want?"

"Come to Gabi's. She's lonely. I've invited Troy, Kelsi, and Kelsi's inviting Taylor."

"Fine. Bye."

"By-," Chad had hung up before Ryan could finish his sentence. He grabbed his moist hat, and put it on. He left the bathroom just in time to hear the doorbell ring.


	4. Chapter 4

A High School Musical FanFic.

Not Yourself.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own HSM. If I did, Troy would be mine. And I wouldn't like Chad, 'cause he ruined the kiss. (Even if his hair is awesome.)

Chapter 4: Please,. Just Answer Me.

"Rose, would you like something to drink?" Gabi asked politely.

Rose nodded. "Yes, please. What do you have?" She questioned, rubbing her own wrists.

"I've got…Coke, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, Sprite and Root Beer," Gabi said, looking in the refrigerator.

"Coke, please," Rose replied, as Gabi got out two Cokes and a Root Beer for Ryan. Rose took the Coke to Rose, and heard Ryan coming out of the bathroom, then the doorbell rang. "Oh, excuse me." Gabi hurried to the door, and saw Chad, Kelsi, Taylor, and Troy standing there. She opened the door. "Hi, guys…," she said, not expecting any of them.

"Hi, babe, " Troy said. He gave Gabi a quick and tight hug, and smiled at her.

"Hi, Troy." Gabi smiled lightly at everybody, and let them in. She glanced at her clothes, and frowned a bit. "I'll…I will be right back." She went up stairs to her room. She grabbed her red skirt with two pockets on the back, each with a black skull and cross bone on them, and put it on. She pulled her black short-sleeve, button up shirt and her red tie out of her closet. She put on her shirt, buttoned it up, and put her tie on. She fixed her make-up, putting on some black eyeliner, and red eye-shadow. She put her hair down.

---

Gabi went downstairs, and saw everyone in the living room. Rose looked at Gabi and smiled. "You know, I have that same exact outfit." She grinned. "Especially the tie…But mine is a bit different…"

"You're a MCR fan?" Gabi questioned Rose.

"Hell yeah. My tie…is autographed," Rose said, and nodded.

Gabriella's jaw dropped. "No way!"

"Yes way!" She grinned.

Troy looked Rose and Gabi, and noticed something. They looked somewhat alike.

Chad must have noticed the same thing because he kept looking back and forth at them, and looking puzzled. "Yo, Gabi, Rose, you two kinda sorta look alike."

Kelsi nodded. "Yeah…they do…"

Rose looked around at everyone, and her bangs, black with streaks of red, fell in front of her eyes, causing her to look even more like Gabriella.

"That's kind of creepy," Taylor said. She glanced back and forth from Gabi to Rose, over and over again, just like Chad. Ryan started to do the same thing.

"Okay, stop that!" Gabi said. She was tired, annoyed , and depressed, all at the same time. She got up, and ran up stairs to her room.

Troy glared at everyone, but Rose. "Damnit, you guys!" He stood up, and walked up to Gabi's room. Gabi's door was locked, so he knocked. No answer came, so he knocked again. "Gabi?" Nothing. "Gabi? Are you okay?" Again, nothing. Troy was starting to get scared. "Gabi, open the door! Please!" Nothing. Complete silence.

And then Troy heard a sound that was almost petrifying.


	5. Chapter 5

A High School Musical FanFic.

Not Yourself.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own HSM. If I did, Troy would be mine. And I wouldn't like Chad, 'cause he ruined the kiss. (Even if his hair is awesome.)

Chapter 5: Oh Shit!

Troy broke down Gabi's door and searched the room for her. He looked in her bathroom, under her bed, in her closet, in the corner behind the chair, the balcony…The balcony doors were open! Troy ran over to the balcony, and looked around. He looked down, and saw something, or perhaps someone, floating in the pool. "GABRIELLA!" Troy yelled. He ran out of the Gabi's room, downstairs, straight past everyone, and outside. Troy pulled off his shirt, and jumped in the pool, forgetting that his iPod, his cellphone, and money were in his pocket. "Gabi…Gabi, c'mon Gabi!" Troy yelled frustrated. He had carried Gabi to the side of the pool, and lay her down on the side of the pool.

"Troy, what's going on?" Taylor yelled once she saw Gabi laying on the ground, unconscious. Everyone followed Taylor out, and looked at the unconscious Gabi.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" Chad said, bending down next to Troy, who leaning over Gabi, trying to give her CPR.

"I don't know! I went up to her room to look for her, and she wasn't there, but her balcony doors were open, and I looked around, and I looked down, and Gabi was floating in the pool!" Troy said through on-coming tears. He looked at his friends standing there, not moving. "Someone call 9-1-1!" He screamed. Everyone fussed with their phones, and finally Kelsi found hers.

She dialed the numbers, and waited. "Hello? Hi! I need an ambulance! My friend fell off her balcony into her pool. We don't know what's going on! Or why she fell!" She paused, hearing the person on the other end. "Address? Guys, what's the address!"

"1031 E. Hallow's Eve Street!" Troy said, still trying to give Gabi CPR.

"1031 E. Hallow's Eve Street," Kelsi said, and listened for the person to respond.

"An ambulance is on their way," Kelsi said, hanging up.

"Shit! She's not breathing," Taylor said, putting two of her fingers on to Gabi's neck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey, everybody! I really appriciate all your reviews! I'm sorry my chapters have been so short, but it's easier for me to add more onto my story when they are shorter. But I do promise the next chapter will be longer! Oh, and marebear11, I wasn't getting revenge on you 'cause you left us with a cliffy. Lol. But thanks for the idea! Lol.**

**Thanks again, everyone!**

**-RoseEripmav**


	6. Chapter 6

A High School Musical FanFic.

Not Yourself.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own HSM. If I did, Troy would be mine. And I wouldn't like Chad, 'cause he ruined the kiss. (Even if his hair is awesome.)

Chapter 6: What The Hell Is Going On?!

The sounds of the ambulance sirens could be heard from a few blocks away.

"Chad, go wait for them out front! They can't miss your big hair," Ryan said, not realizing that his tone come out in a joking way. "Sorry," he muttered.

Chad glared at Ryan, then ran out front, carrying a basketball he had brought with him. "Damnit…This is crazy," Chad yelled, running out front.

"I know! Kelsi yelled, following Chad. They wait out front for the ambulance. Chad ran into the middle of the street, jumping up and down, waving his hands in the air.

"STOP!! OVER HERE!!" Chad screamed. The ambulance pulled over, and the 3 medics got out.

"Is this the…Montez residence?" One of the medics, who's named appeared to be Sam, asked.

Kelsi and Chad nodded. "Yeah…"

"We just got a call about a young lady following off her balcony and into her pool?"

"Yes, I just called about that. It's this way, " Kelsi said, leading them to the backyard. Troy was still trying to give Gabi CPR and Taylor kept checking for a beat on Gabi.

Rose stood far away from everybody else, and her gaze looked into the distance. She was afraid. But she noticed one of the medics. One of them was her brother. (She had one sister and 3 brothers. She was a triplet and had two younger brothers.) She moved inside, and sat on the couch, shaking lightly, staring at the floor. "Why…this isn't right…why did this happen to Gabi? She seemed so sweet…So innocent…"

"I'm guessing this would be the young lady who fell into the pool?" Sam asked.

"Dude! So not the time for jokes!" Ryan said.

Sam and the other two medics, Cally, (the only girl), and Daniel, bent over Gabi. Cally and Daniel went back to the ambulance, and got the ambulance bed. They wheeled it to the back, and lifted Gabi up on to it. "Only one of you will fit in the ambulance. Who?"

Everybody's gazes went to Troy. "Me," Troy said. Troy followed Sam, Cally, and Daniel to the ambulance and glanced at Gabi. He got into the back of the ambulance and looked down at the floor.

Ryan, Chad, Kelsi, Taylor, and the completely quiet Rose went to Chad's car, and got in.

---

Troy came out of Gabi's room, and walked over to his friend's in the waiting room. He sat down between Chad and Rose. "They're running tests. They say she should be fine…_Should_," Troy said, looking down. He felt a hand clasp his shoulder, but it wasn't Chad's, it was Rose's.

Rose looked at Troy and gave him a comforting smile. _Holy shit! She looks just like Gabi…What if…No, that's impossible…,_ Troy thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey, everybody! I know I promised this chapter would be longer, but I don't have much time to update right now! I have a few things to do, and such. But, I will get a longer chapter in soon. I do promise that!!**

**-RoseEripmav**


End file.
